Passage of the Stars
by KaixinPhoenix
Summary: Lucy, a celestial spirit had turned half human and half spirit. She was forced to the human world in order to survive and to receive what was stolen. Lucy become Lucy Heartfilia. Years later, Lucy travels in search of what was stolen. Eventually, she joins Fairy Tail, and the secrets begun to spill, secrets that was not supposed to be known. Read to find out more. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story to add to my list of stories that I am working on...great.**

 **Anyway, I adopted this story from another author, Mavis Chase. The name of the story was Lucy, The Celestial Goddess. He/she was going to discontinue it, and I volunteered to continue the story, and rewrite it as well. The story had good potential so...I wanted to rewrite you Mavis Chase! Hope you can enjoy this story!**

 **Please enjoy?**

"This way, Princess!" A maid with pink hair shouted, pulling a young blonde girl with her through a forest.

"But Virgo! What about the others!? I just can't leave them! They're be in trouble!" The blonde shouted back, tripping over her feet while being pulled.

Virgo turned her head to look at the blonde. "Princess, if you die, then the hope of winning this war will be catastrophic!"

"I understand that, but why do I have to run away!?" The blonde protested.

Then there was a puff of golden smoke, and a goat man and man with dirty blond hair with glasses.

"Miss Lucy. You must understand why we are doing this." The goat man spoke up.

"Capricorn, Leo, Virgo. I just can't leave you behind. What about the others!?" Lucy shouted.

"The preparations had already been made. Princess, you need to go." Leo said.

"What preparations?"

"We had taken the liberty of inserting you into the life of a random family." Capricorn explained.

"We did a background check of this family." Leo added.

"We're close." Virgo perked up, then turned to Lucy. "Please do this. If you had stayed in the Celestial Realm, your life would've been in danger."

Lucy deflated, knowing how true it was. "But what about you guys? I just can't leave you."

"Miss Lucy. While I think it's admirable that you think of us, you need to think of your well-being." Capricorn smiled.

"And remember, don't say anything about you being the Celestial Princess. We can't risk you being targeted again." Leo warned.

Lucy was too…distraught to protest. "Alright."

"We are here." Virgo spoke up, interrupting Leo who was about to say something else.

Lucy and the spirits stood in front of a huge mansion.

"This is the Heartfilia Mansion. For now on, you'll be known as Lucy Heartfilia." Leo said, inspecting their surroundings.

"Your parents are Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia. No other siblings or such. A perfect cover-up for you." Capricorn said.

"Because part of your powers were stolen, you can't use fight at full power. So you need to use keys to fight." Leo said, handing her couple of golden and silver keys.

Lucy inspecting each of them. _Virgo, Capricorn, Cancer, Aquarius, Taurus, Crux, Nikora, Lyra, and Horologium._

"Those keys will not take as much magic as your other form of magic." Leo added.

"Please be careful, Miss Lucy."

"Good luck, Princess."

Virgo and Capricorn disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leo remained, having something else to say.

"Princess, as you are now, the moonlight is your only salvation."

Lucy cocked her head sideways. "Why?"

"In the Celestial Realm, there was no problem since it was always night and the moon could be seen. But here, in Earthland, everything's different."

Lucy could somewhat understand what he meant…somewhat. "Ok…but…why is it my only salvation?"

Leo took a breath. "Princess, because you are the Princess of the Celestial Realm, you are meant to stay in the Realm. But…because your powers were stolen, you were forced to come here. You do understand that only spirits can survive in the Celestial Realm and not in the human world…right?"

Lucy nodded.

"Humans cannot survive in the Celestial Realm. As you are, you can't survive in either Celestial Realm or the human world."

Lucy understood now. "Because I'm half-human, half-spirit. Since my powers were stolen, I was diverted into part human and part spirit."

Leo nodded. "And the moonlight is the only closest thing that that represent both Celestial Realm and the human world."

Lucy didn't like this. Everything was normal, everything was perfect. But then, the next thing she knew, the Realm was somehow raided and someone somehow stolen her powers. She now needed to find them and receive what was stolen.

"If I recall, moonlight can restore my magical energy…right?" Lucy asked for confirmation.

"That is correct." Leo smiled then he frowned. "My time is up. I must go. Take care, Princess. And don't forget what we had taught you."

Lucy smiled as Leo was disappearing. "Of course. Thank you, for everything."

When Leo disappeared, Lucy took a deep breath and looked at the mansion before her. Her new home, her temporary home…until she finds her stolen powers.

As she are right now, Lucy is weak. She need to become stronger. After all, A 10 year old girl is not yet capable of doing dangerous journey of key hunts and such.

 **A/N: This is one of the shortest chapter I had ever written :3**

 **But I'll make sure that the future chapters are longer.**

 **Review and comment of your first thought on this story :3 Opinions matter! I don't bite ;3**

 **Support me on P. A. T. R. E. O. N as KaixinPhoenix :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please enjoy?**

7 years. 7 years Lucy had endured the drainage of her magic during the daylight. The moonlight, as Leo had said, had only been her salvation. A source to replenish her magic and return in full power…or half of her original powers since her powers had been stolen.

Lucy's 'family' had been…nice. That is until her 'mother' had died, thus making her 'father' turn bitter and ignore her like she doesn't exist.

Lucy honestly doesn't mind. But she did feel a little sad, considering how the man that she knew for 7 years decided to ignore her.

Nonetheless, Lucy had been training herself to absorb more magic so she can last longer during her battles. But, sadly, fate as it is, moonlight is the only source for her to absorb more magic. Lucy's only plan is to preserve as much magic as she can so she can live the next day.

The people of the mansion considered Lucy to be sick, as she would always be pale and weak during the daytime, and be completely normal during the nighttime. Lucy had to pretend that she had no idea what was wrong with her and played innocent. It wasn't long till her 'mother' had died and her 'father' decided to be distant.

It was around that time that Lucy decided to embark on a journey to start finding clues to her missing powers, much to the discontent of her spirit's orders.

* * *

Lucy found herself in a certain magic shop, shopping for any available celestial keys. She managed to find one, and talked about buying one. As much of a rip off it was, she still bought it. She didn't want to argue or anything. She honestly didn't have any energy to beg for a discount.

Lucy was walking through the streets when bunch of girls bumped into her, knocking her over to the ground, screaming 'Salamander!' while running away in a certain direction, not even helping Lucy back up.

A frustrated growl escaped Lucy's mouth as she stood back up and followed the crowd of ridiculous screaming fan girls, curious to why they were being a crazy group of people.

Apparently, they were fangirling over a man with a purple cape. _Lame. And why is he using a charm spell? Is he desperate or something?_ Lucy wondered as she eyes numerous charm rings on Salamander's fingers.

Lucy was about to turn around and leave the scene when there was a large crash. She turned and sees a boy with pink hair on the ground looking disappointed.

She watched as the pink haired boy walked away with a slumped back and completely ignored Salamander. And there was a blue cat. Why did the blue cat remind Lucy of something?

Then a crowd of angry girls started attacking the boy for 'disrespect'. Once they were done with beating him up, they left with hearts in their eyes as they eyed Salamander. Lucy was honestly grossed out. _Fangirls….urg…the worst possible kind out there._

Lucy looked back at the pink haired boy on the ground, recovering from the beatings of angry girls.

She decided to go and see if he was okay.

When the boy noticed her, he stood to his full height.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked with a weak smile.

The boy nodded with a shit-eating grin.

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." The blonde introduced herself.

"I'm Natsu!" The boy pumped his hand in the air with a grin.

"Aye! I'm Happy!" The blue cat cheered.

Lucy stared at the blue cat, "Do you have a battle form?", recalling some information about them from Crux.

There was a silence of uncertainty between the three, which answered for Lucy's question. _Nope. Guess this exceed is just a regular talking blue cat. A cat named Happy, who is always happy. Heh, the irony._

Then there was a large growl coming from a certain pink haired boy. Lucy blinked before chuckling. "Are you hungry?"

Natsu nodded with a grin. "Very."

"Aye." Happy mourned.

Lucy sighed. She does have enough to feed them. But they are strangers. Should she trust them?

"Are you a wizard?" Lucy asked.

Natsu grinned. "Yep! Fairy Tail mage!"

 _So he belongs to a guild. Fairy Tail…that does sound familiar._

"Want to join?" Natsu blurted out with a wide grin.

Lucy was silent, unsure if he heard him or not. "Fairy Tail?"

Natsu nodded.

"I'll think about it. For now, I'll treat you some food, since you're…extremely hungry."

Natsu and Happy perked up. "Really!?" The yelled in unison.

Lucy nodded.

Lucy took them to restaurant and let them eat whatever they wanted to eat. She didn't really care. But it was fascinating to Lucy to hear all about the tales of Natsu and his dragon, Igneel. But it was kind of sad to hear that his dragon had disappeared so suddenly and that Natsu had been searching for him ever since.

Lucy knows where he is and why he disappeared. But she kept silent. The dragons will want her to keep quiet. But she wanted to ask them if they knew something about her stolen powers.

"Hey, Luigi. You look a little pale." Natsu observed, asking with food still in his mouth.

Lucy sweatdropped at the lack of mannerism Natsu had. "First, speak after swallowing your food. Second, my name is Lucy. Not Luigi."

"Okay. But why are you looking pale?" Happy asked with a fish in his little paws.

"I always had been pale." Lucy said quickly, not wanting to talk about this aspect of her powers.

Natsu shrugged and begun to shove more and more food into his mouth. Happy did the same, but with fishes.

Lucy took out some money for the food and stood up. "Anyway, I need to go. Have a good day."

Lucy was not even close to the door when she heard Natsu and Happy running to her, they kneeled on the ground, bowing, "Thank you for the food!"

Lucy waved goodbye to them and went to a lone bench and sat there. For some reason, her magic was being drained much faster than normal. She wanted the moonlight already!

"Hey pretty little lady."

Lucy turned to see Salamander. She didn't really want to deal with people who are desperate enough to use charm spells.

"What do you want?" Lucy growled.

"I would like to personally invite you to my little party on my Yacht tonight at the port." Salamander smiled.

"I'll pass. I rather not be involved with anyone that uses charm spells to lure in girls."

Salamander raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Oh, so you're a mage? I'm impressed. I knew that there was something special about you."

Lucy turned to Salamander with a scowl. "I suggest you to leave or I will hurt you."

"Now, now. I only want to invite you to my party."

Lucy huffed and turned away. "Find someone else. I'm not interested."

Salamander approached Lucy slowly. "Come one. It'll be fun. There'll be a party and music. Wine and delicious food. A nice and perfect formal party for a beautiful girl just as yourself."

With a deep sigh, Lucy stood up and faced the Salamander. "And I will not repeat myself. Leave or I will hurt you."

Salamander only smiled. "Feisty are you? I love it. Come on. A girl like you couldn't be able to fight."

Lucy about to yell at her for that comment until there was another voice. "She told you to leave."

Lucy and Salamander turned to see a girl clad in armor with long red hair.

"And what will you do about that, red?" Salamander smirked.

The armored girl's response was the summoning of a sword in her hands. "I will cut off your head."

Salamander sweatdropped at the sight of the sword and turned around, leaving dust trails as he ran away. Lucy turned back to the armored girl.

"Thanks. But I could've taken him."

The armored girl approached her. "I felt it was necessary for me to help."

Lucy smiled. "What your name?"

"It's more respectful for you to reveal your name before asking others."

Lucy chuckled a bit. "You're right. My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you."

The armored girl smiled. "I'm Erza. Nice to meet you."

Lucy was about to say something until a familiar voice was heard. "Luigi! I have something to tell y-"

Natsu barged in with Happy on his shoulder before he paused mid-sentence when he saw Erza and paled. "E-Erza? What are you doing here!? What about that mission of yours?"

"I had already finished it. Got a problem with it?" Erza glared at the pink-haired boy.

Natsu sweated bullets as he walked toward Lucy, whilst avoiding Erza. "Luigi, come to our guild!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Huh?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"I want to thank you for the food. Join our guild already."

Before Lucy could even say anything, an armored fist was connected with the back of Natsu's head, sending him to the ground with a loud thud.

"You fool! How many times do I have to tell you to no go after stranger's money for food!?" Erza shouted, sending murderous glaze to the dragon slayer.

"B-But…Luigi…she…"

"I do not want to hear any excuses!" Erza interrupted.

Lucy chuckled a bit. "It's fine, Erza. I offered to give him some food."

Erza turned to Lucy for a moment before sighing. "Then Natsu will treat you some food next time. It's common courtesy."

Lucy smiled. "It really isn't that necessary."

"Well then, would you like to join our guild then?" Erza picked up Natsu by his scarf and turned to Lucy with a smile.

"Guild? Fairy Tail?"

Erza nodded.

"Well…I guess it couldn't hurt to join." Lucy murmured.

"Aye!" Happy cheered, jumping onto Lucy's shoulder.

"Great. Let's go." Erza turned and started dragging Natsu with her, letting Lucy to catch up to her.

Lucy hesitated for a moment before jogging next to Erza.

* * *

It wasn't long till Lucy found herself in front of a guild, with banners that spelled out 'Fairy Tail"

Lucy stood in place while Erza dragged Natsu into the guild without any other thoughts, almost forgetting that Lucy was following them. Happy flew overhead, wanting to make sure he doesn't face Ezra's wrath of any kind for any reasons.

Lucy stood at the doorway, watching Erza throw Natsu at a man who seemed bare-chested and walked over to a bar. It wasn't long till Natsu and the bare-chested man started to fight each other.

"Lucy."

Lucy turned to face Happy, who was looking at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Are you going to walk in?"

"…Huh? I can do that?"

Happy grinned and flew through the set of doors and headed for the bar, where Erza and another girl with long white hair was.

Lucy took a step into the guild and realized that the fight between Natsu and the bare-chested man had escalated to where other members had joined in and begun to fight each other.

Lucy eyed the bar again, and deemed it safe, as brawlers had avoided that area for some reason, so she made her way toward the bar and sat next to Erza who was eating a strawberry cake.

"Hello." Lucy smiled as she took her seat.

Erza turned to Lucy with a surprised expression. "Lucy? What are you doing here? Did you follow us?"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Ah…no…You and Natsu invited me to join, so I followed ya'll to this place."

"Oh! I forgot! I'm sorry, please hit me!" Erza bowed, leaving herself vulnerable to Lucy.

Lucy nervously chuckled. "It's fine. You were busy dragging Natsu, so its fine."

Erza did not move.

"Please raise your head." Lucy begged.

The redhead complied and straightened herself and smiled at Lucy. "You're very nice. I appreciate that."

Nervously smiling, Lucy turned to look at the brawl that had intensified even more. "Is this normal?"

Erza hummed questioningly as to what she meant before turning to the guild, "Normally I would stop them, but for some reason I' in a good mood, so I'll just let them do what they want for now." Erza said as she turned back to her strawberry cake and resumed eating it.

"I see…" Lucy opted to watch the fight as it was the most fascinating them ever…until a table was headed right toward her.

In her panic, Lucy tried to move out of the way or duck, until an armored fist destroyed the table to smithereens.

Erza stood in front of Lucy, looking extremely angry and begun to stalk toward the group of brawlers to unleash her judgment and fury.

"Ah, are you new here?" A smooth angelic voice ringed in Lucy's ear.

Lucy turned to see a young girl with long white hair. "U-Um…you mean joining? Yes, I would like to join."

"Great! Let me get the stamper. I'll be right back."

Lucy was left alone for a few minutes, watching the fight between Erza and the other members.

"Ok, I'm back!"

Lucy turned again and seethe girl with aforementioned stamper.

"So, where would you like it, and what color?" The girl asked.

Lucy was silent, thinking of where she wanted it, and the color… "The back of my right hand…and pink."

"I'm Mira by the way." The girl introduced herself as she applied the stamp on Lucy's hand.

"I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you." Lucy smiled after the stamp was done, revealing a symbol that represented Fairy Tail. "This is actually pretty cool."

Mira smiled. "So who brought you here?"

"Natsu and Erza."

A silence of unspoken words followed after Lucy's statement. Lucy turned to Mira with a questioning look, and Mira looked surprised.

"Erza…brought you here?"

"…Yes?"

Mira blinked before smiling again. "I see. It's not like her to bring anyone to this guild, so I was a bit surprised. Erza did seem a little happy when she came back…"

Lucy chuckled. "I see. You can say that she had saved me…or something…"

Mira smiled before walking away to serve other people their drinks.

"Excuse me, Miss, but may I ask you something?"

Lucy turned to see an entirely naked man, something that she did not need to see. With instinct, she covered her eyes, preventing her from seeing anything else.

"May I borrow your underwear?"

Lucy decided to kick the man away because of that comment. "As if, perv!"

Then an arm was wrapped around Lucy's neck. "Excuse them, they don't know what a real gentleman is."

 _Why did the voice sound so oddly familiar?_ Lucy thought as she turned her neck to face the man.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more-" The man trailed off as we locked eyes.

"Leo?"

"P-P…Princess!?

 **A/N: This is a filler story, if ya'll didn't know, but I will update this eventually when I can. Mostly because I have other stories (Becoming Time) and (How Long Had It Been?) that is one of my main stories that I am focusing on.**

 **Also, school...or college is really getting to me, and is giving me less time to really write numerous stories in a short time.**

 **Also, I have really cool pictures on Deviant Art that you can check and look. My username is KaixinPhoenix and the link is also on my profile.**

 **And please support me on P-A-T-R-E-O-N as KaixinPhoeinx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So, there is a slight, slight, slight foreshadowing with a hint of Erlu in this chapter. Erlu will be real! Erlu will blossom! LOL**

 **Anyway, please review on your opinion of this chapter and feel free to give me any feedbacks of any kind. I do not bite.**

 **Toodles!~**


End file.
